


Call to Arms

by simplyn2deep



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In every life there is that defining moment, when fight or flight kicks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call to Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This is for prompt 46: Heroes at hawaii_5_0_100 @ LJ

In every life there is that defining moment, when fight or flight kicks in.

That fateful day, everything around Danny said flight and Rachel wanted him home.

But Danny is a police officer.

Against everything around him, he fought. Like so many of his brothers and sisters, he fought. He had the scars to prove it – physically and emotionally.

Every year he felt guilty that there wasn’t more he could have done, one more life he could have saved.

Every year he says a prayer for those who died fighting.

Every day he thanked St. Michael for one more day alive.


End file.
